The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of nectarine tree, Prunus persica var. nucipersica, and which will hereinafter be denominated varietally as ‘GBN-ONE,’ and more particularly to a nectarine tree which produces fruit which are mature for harvesting and shipment during the third week of August in the central San Joaquin valley of California.